The Meaning Of Pain
by trust kill trust
Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann held the life of William Turner in her hands, and with a single shot. She could have taken it away? During DMC. R&R Much Better than this!
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning of Pain.**

**Prologue; Whatever you do, Don't miss.**

**Rating: T+ for Adult Content, Gore, Angst, Major Tragedy.**

**Pairings: William Turner + Elizabeth Swann lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I wish I did.**

**Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann held the life of William Turner in her hands, and with a single shot. She could have taken it away? During DMC.**

* * *

Elizabeth Swann looked into the eyes of William Turner as he stood one the net, more or less hung onto the net that carried rum and gun powder. This was his plan, to burn the Kraken. _"Whatever you do, don't miss." _His voice was strong but yet she could sense the fear. What he'd said had continued to replay in her head.

"Shoot!" Will screamed. Suddenly Elizabeth's mind came back to reality, "Elizabeth! Shoot!" Will screamed again, the Kraken was swinging the cargo new violently, what if the explosion would kill him as well? She noticed he had started to cut at the net. She raised the rifle so she could aim.

_3 _She started counting down in her head mentally preparing. _2 _Her hands became sweaty, what if she missed? _1 _She swallowed down her anxiety. _Shoot! _Her foot was suddenly torn from under her as she pulled the trigger, her aim was destroyed. Raggeti smashed the Karken's tentacle on her foot, and it let free and she got up. _"Will?" _She breathed becoming suddenly terrified. To her horror when she looked around the ship, not only was there an outburst of fire. But Will was no where to be seen.

"WILL!" She screamed the terror in her voice was more than just evident. "WILL!" When she received no answer, not even from the crew men saying he was near them, she became panicked. She felt sobs choking her, and she slid down the wall, or what was left of the wall to the Captain's Cabin. She felt hot tears swimming in her eyes, until they poured into little rivers. She continued to cry, she missed, she knew it. She hit him, and the bullet went through him, he's gone. William Turner is **gone**.

"Miss Elizabeth," Joshamee Gibbs came to her, "The crew, we have decided to abandon ship, come now."

"Have you forgotten Will that fast? Do you think I would honestly leave this ship without him?" Elizabeth muttered.

"Miss Elizabeth, we haven't forgotten Will, but it was in his blood to die at sea. So if he has than that is what it was meant to be." The man in front of her tried to convince her it was in his blood, that this was where he belonged. But it was all a lie, William Turner belonged in Port Royal with Elizabeth Swann. He did not belong somewhere in the bloody ocean.

"Just look for him," Elizabeth demanded curtly. "Just once."

In a few moments she was on her feet, many of the crew members had their eyes on the lonesome woman, including the burning eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. _Coward, dishonorable man, pirate. _She thought as her eyes met his, "Look!" She screamed.

Elizabeth as well had begun to search the rather small pirate ship for her beloved William Turner. There were many men on the ship, many deceased men that is. She saw men that didn't even look human, and she choked on her sobs.

"Thin' I foun' him! Dat boy, William Turner!" Screamed the dwarf, Marty.

Elizabeth rushed over to where he stood. Sure enough she saw the familiar coat that William Turner had worn since she'd seen him earlier that day. "Will!" She breathed lunging herself onto him, "I thought I'd lost you." By a small, low groan she knew he'd heard her and that there was still a chance.

"Get him into the longboats!" Jack screamed, "Well, I want movement!"

Elizabeth watched Gibbs and the mute man help put Will into the boat; she turned to face Jack Sparrow. "Thank you, Jack." She said studying his face. She checked her pockets, and sure enough the cold steel was there. "I knew you were a good man," She was regretting even being this close to him. Suddenly she kissed him, hard and un-passionately. She backed him up slowly; finally he was against the mast. _Click. _The steel had been looked around his arm; she saw the hurt on his face. "It's after you, not the ship." She again looked at his face, which was now masked with a pirate smile, "it's not us." She feels a sudden emotion, regret. "This is the only way, don't you see?" It looks as it he's ready to cry. She moves closer again. "I'm not sorry." His rum stenched breath comes, along with it a word. "_Pirate_."

* * *

**A/N**

**Continue or not?  
R&R this one and others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meaning of Pain.**

**Chapter 1: Dealing with Misfortune.**

**Rating: T+ for Adult Content, Gore, Angst, Major Tragedy. **

**Pairings: Willabeth forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I wish I did.**

**Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann held the life of William Turner in her hands, and with a single shot. She could have taken it away? During DMC, **

* * *

Joshamee Gibbs gasped at the very sight before him, his Captain, and long time friend Jack Sparrow. Was being kissed by William Turner's fiancée? His eyes must have been deceiving him. He turned away and climbed down to the row boat once again. In only a few minutes he was joined by Elizabeth. He, Marty, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti and Will set off into the Caribbean hearing that Jack had opted to stay behind. He looked at Elizabeth un believingly, his eyes daring to burn into hers.

* * *

Pain is written across the face of William Turner. His hands cover and open wound right below his heart, his eyes are shut and his breathing is desperate and shallow.

"He's going to die if we don't get him out of here." Gibbs said gravely.

"Then we must hurry," Elizabeth snapped. She turned to face Will with tears in her eyes. "Oh my poor William, what have I done to you?"

"It wasn't your fault Ms. Swann." Pintel suggested idiotically.

"But it was! He trusted me to shoot the barrels. And I hit him! I shot him!" Elizabeth cried.

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Gibbs said slowly.

"But we don't know for sure." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Hearing Will hurt the way he was, was killing me inside. No one could stand hearing his cries of pain any longer. One of the strongest men of the crew was broken and beaten. Just as we treated his wound, the whole crew saw lashings, five lashings, on his back. After what was left of the crew of the Black Pearl reached Tia Dalma's home, Will took a downward turn, and a fever erupted. His skin is hot enough to feel burning from an inch away. For nearly a week now, the crew has debated leaving Will with Tia and going off to search for Jack Sparrow. Though if the crew does indeed leave, William Turner will surely die within the week.

"Is he any better?" Elizabeth asked standing up as Tia Dalma exited the small room where Will was being treated in.

"No, ya' don' undastand' 'ow bad da' woun's really are do ya?" Tia asked.

"I suppose I don't." Elizabeth sighed. "I'm so scared that he won't make it."

"I wish I coul' give ya' a definite ansa' but I can't and we 'ave ta live wit' dis for now. But 'e is a strong man, wit' quite a destiny ta 'im. I t'ink he will be fine in a few weeks, or mont's." Tia said slowly.

"Months?" Elizabeth stammered she felt her knees grow weak and her stomach churn. "Where did the bullet hit, exactly?"

"Da' bullet hit just'a bellow 'is 'eart. If it 'ad hit 'is 'eart, he woul'a died on da Pearl." Tia Dalma gravely informed Elizabeth.

"This is my doing," Elizabeth cried, she sat down on the 'chair' she was sitting on before Tia had come out. "This is my fault, I could be killing Will." Hot tears swam in her eyes, desperate for an escape. Her mind was screaming and thoughts were racing in her head, "He has to know, he has to be alive."

"What does he have to know, Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"That I'm so sorry, that I love him. Gibbs, I can't go on without Will by my side, Will can not die." Elizabeth cried allowing the tears to stream down her face un guarded, she felt Gibbs arms wrap around her tightly and he rocked her side to side.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sure he knows." Gibbs promised. "He loves you so much; he would never believe that you meant to shoot him."

Elizabeth wiped at her tears furiously, "Yes, yes of course." She said trying to convince herself. "Then we must wait, and help him."

Tia Dalma and Gibbs nodded their heads.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked.

Tia nodded, "Be careful, what you see may cause you pain."

Elizabeth nodded and walked slowly to the curtain door; she pushed passed it, and into a room lit by hundreds of candles. Her heart broke at the sight held before her eyes. William Turner was lying still on a cot in the side of the room, his shirt was removed and bandages covered the wound, bed sheets were pulled up to his stomach and well defined abs were shown through. His skin was pale, but sun kissed. His eyes were shut peacefully, and his hands were at his side. There were many 'tools' at his bedside, and she saw a bullet in a bowl. She nearly fell to the ground in tears at the sight of it, the bullet that she had put into his body in the first place, Tia had been able to remove it.

Elizabeth brushed her hand against Will's cheek, his eyes opened weakly and he gave a weak smile. "Hey," He offered with a quiet voice.

"Hey yourself," Elizabeth said almost in tears.

"Don't cry," He begged. "Don't cry."

"I'm not, Will." Elizabeth laughed. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, I love you that is all that matters." Will said trying to bring some comfort to Elizabeth.

"_Pirate," _

Elizabeth gasped her hand flew to her head, she looked around the room, she could swear she heard Jack.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Yes, yes just a headache." Elizabeth lied.

_His hands caressed her head as her lips crashed down on his, his tongue asked for passage and she dimly allowed it. She foolishly ran her hands down his back and his head intertwining her fingers in his matted hair. His hands wandered around her body and then **click **it was over. _

"What's wrong?" Will asked tiredly.

"Will, I need you to rest. For me, so you will get better." Elizabeth said slowly.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room slowly, "How is he?' Gibbs asked.

"He woke up," Elizabeth said dully.

"Tha's a good sign," Tia said.

"Yes, a very good sign." Elizabeth repeated. She walked out of the shack Tia called a home, and onto the porch, she lay down on one of the chairs and fell into a fit full sleep.

_

* * *

_

_The Black Pearl is just the way it had been as Elizabeth kissed Jack Sparrow and chained him to the mast. "Jack," She said turning to him seductively. "Thank you, Jack" _

"_We're not out of this yet," Jack said hastily._

"_I mean for coming back," She looked at him as she came closer her eyes watching every inch of his body. She looked at his face, his eyes to his nose to his mouth. She quickly pressed her lips to his and took his tongue into her mouth and kissed him. For a moment staying in only one spot, her hands running across his muscular arms and torso, and his running through her hair. Her hands were suddenly holding a rather cold steel chain._

_**Click**_

"_It's not us, its not the ship; its you"_

"_**Pirate." **_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am soo soo soo sorry that I didn't update for like, three months. Again I offer my apologies. But I had a medical scare; I moved into a new house, I'm having surgery on my knee in a few days. So yeah, and I am out of school for a while so I thought that I would update. So thankyou to my reviews!**


End file.
